We'll Be Young Forever
by Temarifan9622
Summary: One-shots based on my stories Don't Ever Look Back and No Regrets, Just Love!
1. Hot Cocoa and Old Pictures

**Hey :D I promised I would write a few one-shots based on Don't Ever Look Back and No Regrets, Just Love, and here's the first one: Kurt and Blaine babysit their grandkids, Emily and Daniel! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, mommy!"<p>

"Bye, sweetheart." Sam said, kissing Emily's head.

"Be a good girl, okay?" Elizabeth said, kissing her daughter too.

"Mama," Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm always a good girl."

Sam and Elizabeth laughed and stood up.

"We'll take care of them." Blaine assured them, carrying Daniel in his arms. Kurt nodded, sitting at the table with Emily on his lap.

"Thank you so much!" Elizabeth said for the umpteenth time, hugging her parents.

"Have fun!" Kurt said, as Sam and Elizabeth left the house.

"So, what do you want to do?" Blaine asked, looking at his granddaughter with a smile.

Emily smiled broadly. Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look, knowing exactly what the girl's answer was going to be.

* * *

><p>Like every year when Christmas was close, Blaine had insisted in playing Christmas music all the time. At first, it had bothered Kurt. He just wanted to take the CDs and throw them out the window. But he had learnt to tolerate it over the years. Actually, he even enjoyed sitting with Blaine in front of the fireplace and listen to the catchy tunes while his husband whispered sweet things in his ear.<p>

Now, Kurt and Blaine were sitting side by side on the living room floor, with their grandkids sitting on their laps. Emily took a sip of her hot cocoa, humming to 'Baby It's Cold Outside'. That was Emily's favorite Christmas song, especially when Grandpa Kurt and Grandpa Blaine sang it together.

There were hundreds of pictures sprawled in front of them. Emily had asked her grandparents to tell her stories about Sam and Elizabeth when they were younger.

"Who's that person mommy is hugging?" Emily asked, pointing at one of the photographs. "She looks familiar."

The picture showed a young Sam, around her twenties, smiling brightly at the camera. She was hugging another girl, who seemed to be the same age as her. Unlike Sam, she wasn't smiling. In fact, she looked rather bored. She had blue eyes, outlined by a thick line of eyeliner, and her hair was black, short and spiky. Her clothes were mostly black, and some strands of her hair were pink. The girl was really pretty, but her expression and the excess of make-up that covered her pale face made her look kinda scary.

When Kurt saw the picture, he burst out laughing. He showed the picture to Blaine, who laughed too. Emily looked at them, confused.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Emily, that person is your mama." Blaine said, while Daniel played with his curls.

"WHAT?" the girl exclaimed, looking at her granddads with wide brown eyes.

"When Lizzie and Sam were in their freshman year of college, your mama had some sort of…" Kurt tried to find the expression to finish his sentence.

"Identity crisis." Blaine provided, and Kurt nodded. Emily raised her eyebrows.

"So she cut and dyed her hair, bought tons of eyeliner and black clothes, got her nose pierced…" Kurt said.

"It sounds really silly…" Emily said, looking at the picture. She couldn't believe it was her mama in that photograph.

"It was." Blaine nodded. Then, he looked at his husband. "Remember what Sam used to say?"

"'Lizzie, baby, I love you, but I hope that this is just a phase.'" Kurt said, imitating Sam.

Emily laughed, and then she looked at her little brother.

"You heard that, Danny?" she said. "Mama used to dress like a zombie."

Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing at her words.

"It only lasted a week, though." Kurt said.

"Luckily." Blaine added.

Kurt looked at the pictures again, and he smiled broadly before taking a small photo album in his hands.

"Blaine, look! Our Prom pictures!" he said, showing the pictures to his husband.

Blaine took it and smiled warmly. Emily stretched her neck to look at the photographs.

"Are those you two?" she asked, pointing at the album.

"Yes. This one is from my Junior Prom, and this one is from my Senior Prom." Kurt explained, pointing at the pictures.

"And this one is from my Senior Prom." Blaine said, pointing at another picture. "Grandpa came from New York only for my Prom, right, Kurt?"

"Mm-hm." Kurt nodded, before turning the page.

"Those are mommy and mama!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yes. This one is from their Junior Prom, and this one is from their Senior Prom." Blaine said.

Emily cocked her head before turning the page back to look at her grandparent's Prom pictures. She looked once again at her moms' pictures (which were on the same page with Barbra's Prom pictures, one with Jonathan and the other one with Adam).

"These are the same pictures you have there!" the girl said, pointing at the wall.

Indeed, Kurt and Blaine's picture was hanging on the wall next to Sam and Elizabeth's.

"Yes, they are." Kurt said, smiling at the girl.

Blaine picked another photo album from the floor and smiled.

"Look," he said to Emily. "These are photos of Grandpa Kurt and Grandma Rachel performing."

"And these are Lizzie, Barbra and Adam." Kurt said, taking a few pictures from the floor and showing them to his granddaughter.

They spent the rest of the evening drinking hot cocoa and looking at old pictures. Emily laughed at her grandparent's stories, while Daniel looked at them with their big blue eyes and an adorable smile on his face. Finally, they decided to watch a movie, and they fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>When Sam and Elizabeth showed up to pick up their kids, they found them both asleep on the couch with Kurt and Blaine. Sam smiled at the display of cuteness in front of her, and Elizabeth took her camera from her purse.<p>

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Taking a picture." Elizabeth explained.

The flash woke up Kurt and Blaine, who screwed up their eyes and blinked a couple times.

"Sorry." Elizabeth said, smiling apologetically.

"Hey, girls." Blaine said, voice thick with sleep. He sat up, careful not to wake up Daniel, who was sleeping against his chest.

"How was the movie?" Kurt asked, gently moving Emily until she was lying on the couch.

"It was great!" Sam said, taking Daniel in her arms.

"What did you guys do?" Elizabeth asked, lifting Emily from the couch. The little girl frowned slightly in her sleep and snuggled up against her chest.

"We looked at old pictures and watched a movie." Blaine said, stretching his arms.

"And look what Emily found." Kurt said, handing a picture to his daughter.

When Elizabeth looked at it, her cheeks turned red and her eyes widened. Sam looked over her wife's shoulder to look at it too, and began to shake with silent laughter.

"I thought we agreed that my kids wouldn't see this! Ever!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Then, she looked at Sam. "Stop laughing!"

"Oh, come on!" Sam said. "Of course she would find out about your punk phase eventually!"

"You think it's funny now, but when our daughter grows up, she'll have an excuse to dress up however she wants." Elizabeth said, and Sam's smile vanished from her face. "And if we tell her something, she will claim that since I did it, she can do it too."

Sam looked at Kurt and Blaine.

"If Emily ever dresses like that," Sam pointed at the picture Elizabeth was holding. "it will be entirely your fault."

"Excuse me?" Kurt said. "It wasn't me who decided to dress like a zombie in search of my true identity."

"Oh, really?" Elizabeth said, raising her eyebrow and smirking. "Care to explain what that picture of you dressed like a mechanic was, then?"

"My dad showed you that picture?" Kurt exclaimed, red as a tomato. Elizabeth nodded, and Kurt sighed, muttering things under his breath. Blaine laughed and patted his husband's back.

"We need to go." Sam said, looking at her watch. "I have a meeting tomorrow in the morning, and I'd like to get my beauty sleep."

"I need my beauty sleep too." Kurt said, touching his cheeks. "I wouldn't want my skin to get ruined…"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Her papa didn't seem to grow old. She was seriously beginning to think that he was some kind of elf or something…

"Thanks for taking care of the kids." Sam said, kissing Blaine and Kurt on the cheek.

"It was our pleasure." Blaine said, looking adoringly at Daniel and Emily, asleep in their mothers' arms.

Elizabeth kissed her parents too. She and Sam climbed on their car, after placing Daniel and Emily in their respective seats. Kurt and Blaine bid them goodbye from the doorway, and Sam and Elizabeth waved at them before starting the car and driving away.

"Let's go to sleep, shall we?" Blaine said, placing his arm around Kurt's waist and kissing his cheek.

"That sounds great." Kurt smiled and got inside the house, closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :) If you have any prompts, please tell me and I'll be happy to write them :D<strong>

**Also, all the one-shots based on Don't Ever Look Back and No Regrets, Just Love will be posted here! Please leave a review :D**


	2. Family

**Hey :D In this one-shot, Kurt and Blaine decide to have kids. **LunaGleek14 **gave me the idea! (I hope you like it, sweetheart!) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt bit his lip, deep in thought. His sketchbook had been abandoned long ago, something that looked like the beginning of a fabulous dress drawn across the page. The man was absently hitting the table with his pencil, resting his chin in his hand and looking at the wall in front of him.<p>

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing's wrong." Kurt answered too fast, an obviously fake smile appearing on his face. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I've known you for almost ten years. I know when something's bothering you. What's bothering you?" he reiterated his question, looking into his husband's eyes from across the dining table.

Kurt frowned a little under Blaine's scrutiny. Blaine raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing's wrong, Blaine." Kurt said, standing up and gathering his things from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Blaine watched his husband disappear upstairs, frowning. He heard the door of their bedroom closing and sighed before he stood up too. He was determined to find out what was bothering Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened the door and stuck his head inside. He saw Kurt sitting on their bed, with his back against the headboard. He was playing with the hem of his shirt, absorbed in his thoughts again.<p>

"Hey." Blaine said, stepping inside the room. Kurt looked up, but he didn't answer. After a few seconds, Blaine sat on the bed next to him. Kurt avoided his gaze the whole time. Finally, Blaine sighed, and he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. The blue-eyed man finally looked at him. "Kurt, are you mad at me?"

When he saw the concern and worry in Blaine's eyes, Kurt sighed, and he moved closer to him.

"No, of course not." Kurt said, reaching out to caress Blaine's cheek.

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

Kurt bit on the inside of his cheek before he spoke again.

"Blaine, have you ever thought about having kids?"

Blaine blinked a couple times, surprised by the question.

"Is that what you were worried about?"

"It's just that… I've been thinking a lot about it lately and… And I think it would be wonderful, but then I thought, 'What if Blaine doesn't like the idea?', and I didn't want to tell you because… I didn't want to…" Kurt said nervously, fidgeting with the covers and looking everywhere but at Blaine.

"Kurt!" Blaine interrupted him, taking his hands to stop him from ruining the covers. Kurt looked sheepishly at him, biting his lip. Blaine was smiling warmly at him, as he let go of his hands to take his face between his hands. "Of course I've thought about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I think it would be wonderful to have kids with you."

Kurt blinked slowly a couple times, letting Blaine's words sink in. Relief took over his features, and his lips curled up in a smile. Both men chuckled, and Kurt's smile widened until it could outshine the sun.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too." They were silent for a few moments, until Blaine lay down on the bed and spoke again. "So, how many kids do you want to have?"

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

"Yeah, why not?" Blaine said with a shrug.

Kurt smiled and lay down next to him, resting his head on his chest.

"I was thinking that maybe two would be nice. I want a boy and a girl." Kurt said, playing with his husband's shirt.

"Should we adopt or…?"

"I think I want to use a surrogate." Kurt looked at him. "I want our kids to look like us."

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt's temple. He looked at the ceiling, imagining how beautiful their lives would be if they had kids. He imagined a little girl with Kurt's eyes, and a little boy with his unruly curls. He imagined little feet stomping on the floor and bedtime stories. He imagined sweet lullabies and sleepless nights while trying to make their kids fall asleep. He imagined Kurt sewing baby clothes, and he imagined himself writing songs for them. In those few seconds, Blaine imagined a whole life with his family, and that thought alone was enough to make him want to cry from sheer happiness.

"I've been thinking about names, too." Kurt said, bringing Blaine back to reality.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mm-hm. If we have a girl, I would like to name her 'Elizabeth', like my mom. What do you think?"

"That's a beautiful name." Blaine said. "I like 'Katy', too."

Kurt hoisted himself up on his elbow and looked at his husband.

"Does that have anything to do with your undying love for Katy Perry?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You got me." Blaine said, and both men laughed.

"Elizabeth Katy Hummel-Anderson." Kurt said thoughtfully. Then, he smiled and looked at Blaine again. "It sounds beautiful, don't you think?"

"It really does. And if we have a boy?"

"A like 'Alexander' a lot. How about you?"

"I like the name 'Adam'." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and nodded slowly. "I like it, too."

"So…" Blaine said, looking at Kurt. "Adam Alexander Hummel-Anderson?"

Kurt nodded, grinning brightly.

"I think we have our kids' names."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the evening lying on their bed and talking about having kids. Eventually, Blaine fell asleep in Kurt's arms.<p>

Kurt looked at his husband, a soft smile gracing his lips. He couldn't wait to start a family with the wonderful man he was holding in his arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four years later<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Papaaaaa!" Adam whined, tugging at Kurt's sleeve. "I don't want to eat this green thing!"<p>

"It's broccoli, Adam, and you have to eat it." Kurt said, grabbing a plastic spoon from the table.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't eat your food, you won't grow up, and you'll end up being short like your daddy." Kurt explained, sitting down in front of his daughter.

"I heard that!" Blaine said from the kitchen. Adam laughed before grabbing the broccoli with two fingers like it was poisonous. The three year old grimaced before biting it and chewing slowly.

"See? It's not that bad." Kurt said, feeding Elizabeth, who swallowed eagerly and opened her mouth for more.

Adam smiled and shook his head. But when his papa turned his head to focus on his little sister, the boy spat the broccoli on his hand and wrapped it with a napkin.

"Come on, Lizzie, open up." Kurt said, waving the spoon with mashed potatoes in front of her face. The baby girl frowned and pouted, and Kurt sighed.

When Blaine emerged from the kitchen, carrying a bowl with salad, the phone went off. Another sigh escaped Kurt's lips before he stood up.

"Blaine, could you finish feeding Lizzie, please?" he asked, taking the phone in his hand.

"Sure." Blaine said. "Adam, for the last time, eat your broccoli."

"But, daddy, it tastes like dirty socks…"

"Have you ever eaten dirty socks?" Blaine asked, trying to get Elizabeth to open her mouth.

"Daddy, ew!" Adam said, giggling.

"You were the one who ate dirty socks, not me!" Blaine joked.

"I didn't eat dirty socks!" Adam said.

"Yes, you did." Kurt said, making his way into the dining room. "What do you think last night's sandwich was made off?"

Adam frowned and looked at his plate. Kurt laughed and kissed his son's black curls.

"I'm joking, honey."

Suddenly, Elizabeth began to cry loudly, and Blaine took her in his arms. The phone began to ring again, and Kurt stood up to get it.

"No, sweetie, don't cry." Blaine said. Elizabeth cried even louder, if possible, and her dad began to sing softly into her ear.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt said into the phone, covering his free ear. "No, I can't hear you."

"Hey, daddy." Adam said, tugging at Blaine's shirt. "Daddy, daddy!"

"Not now, Adam." Blaine said, still trying to calm Elizabeth down.

"But, daddy, I made a broccoli sculpture!"

"Adam, you're supposed to eat it, not to make sculptures with it!" Blaine exclaimed, frustrated.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that?" Kurt said, still trying to have a conversation on the phone. "I'm sorry, my daughter's crying and…"

"Papa, look!" Adam said, pointing at his plate.

"Give me a second, honey." Kurt said.

Adam frowned and hit the green sculpture with his fork. As soon as the broccoli tumbled down, the boy regretted it, and he began to make it again.

"_Let's go all the way tonight…_" Blaine sang to Elizabeth, who was still crying her lungs out. "Kurt, help me, she doesn't stop crying!"

"Blaine, I'm on the phone!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Look, daddy, I made my sculpture again!" Adam said happily.

Blaine growled and accidentally hit the table with his thigh. The table shook, and Adam's broccoli sculpture fell down again. The boy huffed in frustration and hit the table with his forehead.

"They don't appreciate my creativity…" Adam mumbled against the wooden surface.

"Okay. Thank you!" Kurt said, and he finally hung up the phone. He let it fall against the counter before returning to the dining room, where his husband was still struggling to make their daughter stop crying, and his son was having some sort of artistic frustration.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt flopped on the bed and sighed at the same time.<p>

"I'm exhausted." Kurt said, covering his eyes with his arm.

"I'm sure that we have the loudest kids in the world." Blaine joked, and Kurt laughed.

"But they're also the most wonderful kids in the world." Kurt said, and Blaine nodded.

Both of them shared a look and smiled. They wouldn't change a single thing in their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Remember, if you have any prompts or ideas, just tell me ;) Reviews make me a happy girl! <strong>


	3. The Pre Wedding Syndrome

**Hello! This is based on a prompt by **ThePianoWoman** (I hope you like it :D) This time, Sam and Lizzie's proposal, pre-wedding stress, and finally, the wedding :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was looking out of the window, distracted. She watched the people walking hurriedly down the street, the never ending line of cars rushing towards their destination, the bright lights shining against the dark night sky. She loved New York. She loved everything about the city: the tall buildings, the fast pace of its inhabitants, the sounds of movement and the smell of flowers and fast food. She loved the small apartment she shared with her girlfriend. She loved working onstage with Adam and Barbra. She loved the small café she and Sam loved so much, the same café where they were currently.<p>

While Elizabeth looked out of the window, deep in thought, Sam was looking at her. She loved everything about her girlfriend. Absolutely everything. Sam couldn't think of anyone she would rather spend the rest of her life with. So, after a lot of thinking (and encouraging words from her mom and Barbra) she had made a decision.

"You know, sometimes I think that…" Elizabeth said, looking at Sam again. She stopped talking when her girlfriend took her hand and smiled sweetly at her.

When Elizabeth was about to ask what was wrong, Sam stood up. Confused, Elizabeth watched as her girlfriend got down on one knee, still holding her hand.

"Sam what…?" she said, but suddenly, it dawned on her. No, it couldn't be. Was Sam going to...?

"Lizzie," Sam began, looking straight into her eyes. "I can't even describe how much I love you." Elizabeth felt her cheeks turn red, and she smiled at her girlfriend. Sam smiled back at her before she continued. "When you're not by my side, my life is sad and empty. You turn every day of my life into something wonderful, and when I think about how far we've come…" Sam shook her head, unable to find the words to finish her sentence. Elizabeth kept looking at her with pure adoration in her eyes, and Sam took a moment to admire how beautiful she was.

"Sam…" Elizabeth said, but Sam shushed her.

"Let me finish." she said, and took a deep breath before she kept talking. "Lizzie, I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. You… You take my breath away." Sam whispered, and Elizabeth's smile grew bigger.

Sam sighed and reached out for her pocket. She retrieved her hand from her jacket, and Elizabeth could see that she was holding a small velvet box. Elizabeth gasped, and her heart started beating furiously in her chest. When her girlfriend smiled, Elizabeth instantly knew what she was going to say next.

"Lizzie…" Sam opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring inside of it. The intensity of her gaze made Elizabeth blush even more, and she held her breath, waiting for Sam to ask the question. "Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth felt the tears pooling in her eyes, and she grinning brightly. Sam was looking at her expectantly, holding her hand and staring into her eyes. Elizabeth fell on her knees in front of her girlfriend, and she cupped her face between her hands before she kissed her sweetly and tenderly. When they parted, Elizabeth was still smiling.

"Of course." Elizabeth said breathlessly, and a broad smile spread across Sam's face. "Of course I'll marry you."

Their lips met again, this time more passionately. Suddenly, everyone in the café broke into applause and cheering. The girls looked around and laughed. Sam reached out to caress Elizabeth's cheek, and she pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too, Sam." Elizabeth said without hesitation.

* * *

><p>After a minor freak-out from Kurt, proud tears from Blaine and Sam's mom, Margaret, a loud phone call from Rachel and Finn, and a calmer one from Sam's dad, the girls could have some time alone.<p>

"Okay, maybe telling our parents about our engagement right away wasn't a good idea." Elizabeth said, sitting down on the bed and taking off her boots.

"But we had to tell them!" Sam said. She left her coat on a nearby chair and sat on the opposite side of the bed. "They're our parents!"

"Yes, I know. But while my papa flailed around the room, and my dad and your mom cried like babies, I could only think about how much I wanted them to leave so we could have some time alone." Elizabeth said, crawling on the bed towards her girlfriend.

Sam raised her eyebrows and shot her a flirtatious smile. "Oh, really?"

"Mm-hm." Elizabeth hummed against Sam's lips. "I wanted to celebrate our engagement…"

"I can think of a few ways to celebrate…" Sam whispered, and they both chuckled before their lips met.

Just as the girls started to deepen the kiss, the doorbell rang. Sam broke the kiss reluctantly, and Elizabeth whimpered, missing the contact.

"I'll go get the door." Sam said, running to the front door. Elizabeth growled and buried her face in the comforters. Why couldn't she have some time alone with her girlfriend? No, not girlfriend. _Fiancé._

Elizabeth was smiling at the thought, when she heard a loud yelp coming from the front door. She jumped from the bed and ran out the door to the living room. When she saw the scene unfolding before her eyes, she couldn't suppress the smile that took over her features.

Barbra and Adam were hugging Sam - more like squeezing the life out of her, actually. The door was still open, and Sam was trying to close it. However, the task proved to be impossible, since the performers' death grip around her body didn't even let her breathe.

"Oh, my God, I'm so happy!" Barbra squealed, finally letting go of Sam, and taking her hands instead. "Congratulations!"

"My girls are getting married!" Adam said, hugging Sam again. This time, he lifted her off the floor and spun her around.

"Adam! Put me down!" Sam exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Barbra exclaimed, indignant. "I found out because my mother called me!"

"That's right!" Adam said, finally putting the girl down. "Where's my sister?" he asked, looking around with a frown.

When her brother spotted her, leaning against the doorframe, Elizabeth's smile vanished. She turned on her heel, and tried to escape to her room. But Adam was faster, and before she could even take two steps, he tackled her, and they both fell to the floor.

"Adam, you idiot!" Elizabeth screamed, sprawled on the floor underneath her brother.

"You're the only idiot here! How come you didn't tell your own brother about your engagement?"

"I was going to tell you, I just wanted to spend more time with Sam!"

"You'll have plenty of time with Sam! You're getting married with her!" Adam yelled, and Sam grinned like an idiot.

"Forgive me for wanting to have celebratory sex with my fiancé!" Elizabeth yelled back, causing Barbra and Sam to blush.

"I will never forgive you! Now prepare to suffer!"

"What the…?"

But before her sister could finish her sentence, Adam initiated the attack. He began to tickle the girl with no mercy, focusing on her most ticklish spots, which he had memorized when he was a kid.

"No! Adam, STOP!" Elizabeth screamed, squirming and writhing while Adam tickled her sides and the back of her knees. "PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

"I will never stop! You'll suffer till the end of times for what you've done!"

Barbra rolled her eyes and covered her eyes with her hand, sighing.

"They will never grow up, will they?" she said, while Elizabeth screamed and laughed under her brother's torture.

"Considering that they've had tickle wars since before I met them, no, I don't think so." Sam said, shaking her head.

They watched as Elizabeth rolled them over so she was sitting on Adam's stomach. She pinned his wrists to the floor with one hand, and began to tickle his armpits with the other.

"Now who's in control, huh?" she exclaimed, looking absolutely crazy, with her hair sticking out in every direction, and her face flushed and sweaty. "You're at my mercy!"

Barbra and Sam burst out laughing at this.

"Do you want some tea?" Sam asked, resigning to the fact that she wasn't going to have time alone with Elizabeth in a while.

"Yes, please."

Both girls disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the Hummel-Anderson siblings alone to their wild fight.

* * *

><p>"A little to the left… There! Perfect!"<p>

Adam and Blaine placed the table on the floor and wiped their foreheads with the back of their hands. Kurt looked around the room and smiled proudly to himself.

"As always, I'm the best wedding organizer anyone could ask for." he said, placing his hands on his hips.

Blaine and Adam rolled their eyes at Kurt's lack of modesty. Before any of them could say something, Elizabeth made her way into the room.

"Hey, papa, I was thinking…" she stopped talking and looked around the beautifully decorated room.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked with an expectant smile.

"It's too…" Elizabeth kept looking around, trying to find the word to describe what she was thinking.

"Too…?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"White." Elizabeth said, looking at her father. Kurt frowned, and he looked at Blaine, who shrugged.

"But, honey, you and Sam asked me specifically to decorate the room white and lilac."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't like it anymore!" Elizabeth whined, sounding a lot like a little kid. "Change it!"

Adam, Blaine and Kurt exchanged confused and surprised looks, wondering why in the world Elizabeth was acting like that.

"Lizzie, we can't change it." Adam said. "Your wedding is tomorrow."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, and her jaw fell open. Once again, the three men looked at each other, even more confused than before.

"Oh, God, you're right…" Elizabeth said, staring at the floor. "My wedding is tomorrow." the girl said breathlessly, looking at her brother and her parents. "My wedding is tomorrow!"

"Honey, calm down!" Blaine said, grabbing his daughter's shoulders.

"Don't tell me to calm down! My wedding is tomorrow! Oh, my God, there's so much to do!" Elizabeth whipped her head around to look at Kurt, who involuntarily flinched when she addressed him. "Papa! Are the doves ready?"

"You… you said you didn't want the doves…"

"You're right! And the centerpieces?" Elizabeth asked, looking at the tables, covered with delicate white tablecloths.

"They're inside that box over there." Kurt said.

"Okay, let's put them in place."

"Lizzie, we'll do it later, don't worry…" Kurt said, taking her hand to stop her frantic walking around the room.

"No!" Elizabeth shouted, startling everyone in the room. "There's no time! The wedding is tomorrow!" she seemed to realize something, and she ran towards the door. "I need to try on my dress!"

"Hello, everybody." Barbra said, walking through the door. She looked around and smiled. "Wow, this place looks amazing!"

"Papa, come with me!" Elizabeth said, taking Kurt's hand and dragging him out of the room. "I need you to help me with my dress!"

"Lizzie, wait…!" Kurt said, but his daughter didn't seem to hear him.

Barbra looked at her cousin, who walked past her without even noticing she was there. She looked at Blaine and Adam, raising her eyebrows.

"What was that?" she asked, pointing at the door.

"Remember the day before our wedding?" Adam asked.

"Yeah."

"Remember that you totally freaked out, and your mother called it 'The Pre-Wedding Syndrome'?"

"Oh, I see." Barbra said, wincing. Planning your wedding was one of the most stressful things in the world, even if you had the great Kurt Hummel there to help you.

* * *

><p>"Honey, you look beautiful." Margaret said, squeezing her daughter's shoulders from behind.<p>

"You really do." her father said, smiling proudly. "You look like an angel."

Sam however, gazed at her reflection with unblinking eyes, wearing a neutral expression on her face.

"I don't like it." she finally declared.

"You don't like the dress?" Margaret asked, surprised.

"No, the dress is awesome! Kurt made it, after all." Sam said. The dress was beautiful, indeed. It was a strapless dress, with a heart-shaped cleavage and a wonderful draped skirt that fell down to her ankles. It was simply beautiful.

"Then what's the problem?" Sam's dad asked.

"I look… fat." the girl said, turning around and looking over her shoulder to get a better view of her butt.

Her parents burst out laughing, earning an offended look from their daughter.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed.

"Wait.. you weren't joking?" her father asked.

"No!" Sam exclaimed. She looked at her reflection again, and a sigh escaped her lips. "Actually, I don't look fat."

"Of course not!" Margaret said. "Sam, you look beautiful!"

"But it's too tight!" Sam whined, frowning. "And asking Kurt to make a strapless dress was a bad idea." She looked at her parents, worried. "What if one of my boobs slips out the dress?"

This time, Sam's parents had to bite their knuckles in order to avoid laughing. The girl frowned and stomped her feet on the ground.

"Come on, guys! This is serious!" she said. "I'm a having a panic attack!"

"Sam, calm down." Margaret said. She looked at Sam's father, concern evident in her eyes. The man shrugged.

"Maybe I can ask Kurt to fix it, or…" Sam said, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Sam, the dress is perfect!"

Sam opened his mouth to contradict her mother, but then she closed it. She gave one last look to the mirror before she turned around completely and smiled.

"You're right, I look amazing." she said, and they nodded. "I'm sorry, guys, it's just that… I'm nervous about the wedding, that's all."

"It's okay, sweetheart." Margaret said, giving her daughter a reassuring smile.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Sam, there's no need to worry." her father added, squeezing her shoulder.

"Thanks, dad." Sam said, enveloping the man in a hug.

Sam's phone went off, and the girl looked around her bedroom, trying to find it. Her mother took it from the bedside table and handed it to her. Sam thanked her before answering.

"Hi, Lizzie!" she said, smiling cheerfully when she heard her fiancé's voice on the phone. "Nothing, I was just trying on my dress…" Suddenly, her smile vanished from her face, and was replaced with a frown. "What? No, that can't be possible, I called them yesterday… Dammit! Okay, I'm coming over. Give me a few minutes, okay? Bye, I love you."

Sam hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. She kicked off her shoes and tried to take off her dress.

"What happened?" Margaret asked worriedly.

"We're having a problem with the catering service." Sam huffed in annoyance when she couldn't reach the zipper on the back of her dress. "Dad, help me!"

The man unzipped the dress in one quick movement, and Sam disappeared into her walk-in closet. She reappeared in the bedroom a few minutes later, all dressed up and ready to go.

"I'll see you in a few hours, okay?" she said, hugging her parents. She ran out the door and left the house in a rush.

Both adults blinked slowly and looked at each other.

"If she doesn't calm down, she's going to end up in a hospital the day before her wedding." Sam's father said, and Margaret nodded.

* * *

><p>Barbra took a sip of her coffee and sighed. She was exhausted. Barbra had spent the afternoon in Elizabeth and Sam's house, watching the girls freaking out over every minimal detail, running around like maniacs and making twenty phone calls per hour. No matter how many times she tried to make them sit down and relax, it was futile. The girls had a severe case of Pre-Wedding Syndrome.<p>

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Elizabeth said before she hung up the phone. She looked at her girlfriend, who was trying to decide which pair of earrings she would wear during the ceremony. "My grandparents are already in mi dads' house."

"Great." Sam said. "Lucy just called me. She and David are about to get on the plane."

"Awesome." Elizabeth sighed and sat down in front of her cousin. Barbra smiled sympathetically at her.

"Are you finally going to calm down?" she asked.

"Well, everything's ready, and…" Elizabeth said. She stopped talking all of sudden, and got up so fast that she knocked the chair to the floor, startling Sam and Barbra. "Sam!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Sam asked, walking over to her and taking her hands, worried.

"We haven't picked a song for our first dance!"

Sam's eyes widened, and her face blanched. "Shit, you're right!"

"Oh, my God, how could we forget that?" Elizabeth exclaimed, pacing the room. "Okay, think, think…"

"How about 'You're My Best Friend' by Queen?" Sam asked. Elizabeth glared at her, and Sam sighed. "I know, that's lame. Um…"

"Girls, why don't you…?" Barbra started, but she was completely ignored.

"Sam, I think we should postpone the wedding." Elizabeth said.

"WHAT?" Barbra and Sam exclaimed in unison.

"I'm thinking of a lot of things that we forgot to do! We forgot to pick a song, for God's sake!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You're right. Maybe we should postpone it." Sam said thoughtfully.

"WHAT?" Barbra exclaimed, but she was ignored again.

"We'll call everyone and tell them that…" Elizabeth said, taking her phone.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." Barbra said, standing up and walking to her cousin. She snatched the phone from her hands and made her sit down. Then, she took Sam's hand and made her sit down next to Elizabeth. "Now, both of you, listen to me."

"Barbra…" Elizabeth tried to say, but Barbra shushed her.

"You will not postpone this wedding." the girls tried to argue, but one glare from Barbra made them realize that it wasn't a good idea. "Stop being so ridiculous, okay?"

Barbra sighed and sat down across from them. She took their hands and looked at them in the eye.

"You are getting married tomorrow. You are getting married, after being in love since you were kids." Elizabeth and Sam exchanged a loving look, and then looked at Barbra again. "It doesn't matter if the lights of the room are too dim, or if the tablecloths are white instead of grey. Because that's not what you'll remember about your wedding." Barbra smiled sweetly before she continued. "You'll remember the love in the eyes of your soon-to-be spouse, the way your stomach did back flips when you said 'I do', and how perfect and breathtaking your first kiss as a married couple was."

The girls looked at each other, and Barbra leaned back in her seat, smiling at the memories that flooded her mind.

"At least, that's what I remember about my wedding." she said. "And I freaked out too. But in the end, none of those stupid details mattered, because I was going to spend the rest of my life with the person I love the most. And that's the only thing that should matter."

Sam and Elizabeth thought about it for a moment before they smiled again.

"You're right." Sam said, taking her fiancés hand. "We were being silly."

"I know." Barbra said. "It's normal."

"Thanks, Barbra." Elizabeth said, and she stood up to hug her cousin.

"You're welcome." Barbra said into her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful." Blaine said.<p>

"Thanks." Elizabeth said, grinning broadly.

And she did look beautiful. Her smooth hair fell freely down her back, and she was barely wearing any make-up. Kurt had taken her old Prom dress, and turned it into a wedding dress, and she had matched it with a gorgeous pair of white heels. The girls had decided that they wouldn't wear a veil, so Kurt had made matching tiaras for them.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them again, and a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Ready."

She linked her arm to Kurt's. Then, she looked at Blaine, who offered his arm to her. Elizabeth grinned and linked her other arm to his. They had decided that both of them would walk her down the aisle.

Kurt and Blaine opened the double doors, and the three of them began to walk. One by one, everyone turned around to look at them, gasping and letting out appreciative exclamations at Elizabeth's beauty.

Everyone was there. Their families, their old Glee Club friends (including Brad and a very pregnant Alma.). Even Kurt and Blaine's friends were there, smiling proudly when they saw the girl that had grow up with them as a part of their family.

But Elizabeth only had eyes for the person who was waiting for her in the altar, after her own father had walked her down the aisle. Sam looked at her, with a smile that could have outshined the sun. She looked absolutely breathtaking, her perfect curls framing her face and falling down her back, her eyes shining like stars. Right then, Elizabeth realized that she would never find something more beautiful than her girlfriend.

Once she reached the altar and handed the bouquet of flowers to Barbra, Elizabeth looked at Sam in the eyes for the first time. When their eyes locked, the girls felt so much love that it was scary. It was terrifying, yes, but it was also beautiful. For the first time, Sam and Elizabeth could _feel _the link that joined them. They could feel it with every fiber of their beings, flowing through their veins, tickling their insides, getting stronger with every breath they took. And in that moment, standing in front of each other, surrounded by their loved ones, and about to make a bow that would join them forever, the girls fell in love all over again.

The clerk began to talk, but his words went unnoticed by Sam and Elizabeth. They were lost in each other's eyes, too immersed in their own world.

Every moment was magical. Exchanging rings, saying 'I do'... They would remember those moments forever. And when they were given permission to kiss, Elizabeth leaned forward to kiss Sam with so much force, that they almost fell to the ground. When their lips met, a wonderful tingle ran down their bodies, filling them with an indescribable feeling. It was the most amazing thing they had ever felt.

They broke the kiss with huge grins on their faces, their arms still around each other. Everyone was clapping and cheering. Kurt and Blaine were crying, and so were Sam's parents. Barbra exchanged a watery smile with Adam, and Rachel stood up to clap, tears running freely down her face.

Sam and Elizabeth were crying too. Because the happiness and the love they felt was so intense that it needed a way to escape. And if it was trough tears, so be it.

"I love you so much." Elizabeth whispered, and Sam reached out to caress her cheek.

"I love you too. Always." Sam whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

They kissed once again, smiling. There were a lot of things they wanted to do. Buy a new house, have kids… But right now, there was no hurry. Because they knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together, loving each other. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was definitely the fluffiest thing I've ever written :3 I hope you liked it, please leave a review!<strong>


	4. I Like Girls

**Hi! In this one-shot, Lizzie comes out to Kurt and Blaine! It's based on a prompt by the supermegafoxyawesomehot **afterahurricanecomesarainbow **:D. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her deep blue eyes looked back at her, shining with determination and a little hint of nervousness. She sighed and nodded, casting one last glance at the mirror before leaving her bedroom.<p>

Elizabeth stood in front of the kitchen, where her parents were making lunch. As she looked at the them, her determination faltered, and nervousness took over her. She realized that, in her thirteen years of life, she had never felt more nervous. It was ridiculous, and she knew it. There was no reason to feel nervous. Her parents were the most accepting, warm and gentle people in the planet. And besides, it wasn't like they would disapprove of her sinful ways and kick her out of the house. Elizabeth laughed at the thought, and shook her head.

"Don't be stupid, Lizzie." she scolded herself. The girl sighed before stepping into the kitchen. "Dads?" she said, her voice shaking a little.

Kurt and Blaine looked up, giving her gentle smiles.

"I have something to tell you." Elizabeth said, sitting on the counter.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, putting the vegetables he was chopping aside.

"I…" she started, but she stopped herself when she realized that she didn't know how to say it.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a confused look, worried by their daughter's strange behavior.

"Lizzie, you know you can tell us everything." Blaine said, and Kurt nodded.

Elizabeth looked at her parents. She took in their gentle smiles and their looks of concern and love, and her lips curled up in a smile. Yes, she could tell them everything.

"Dad, papa," she said, looking at them. "I like girls."

"We know." Kurt said.

"No, what I'm trying so say is…" Elizabeth sighed again and looked down at her shoes before saying: "I'm a lesbian."

"We know." Kurt repeated, and both him and Blaine laughed at Elizabeth's shocked expression.

"You know?" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Well, it's kinda obvious." Adam said, making his way into the kitchen. His hair looked a lot like a bird nest, and his shirt and jeans were rumpled, in a way that indicated that he had slept in them. The boy's eyes were red and tired, and he looked like he was about to puke. Kurt and Blaine frowned and shot their son a deadly glare.

"Look, Kurt, our son is alive." Blaine said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Blaine, he looks like a zombie." Kurt said, watching as Adam poured himself a glass of orange juice, and opened the cabinets, looking for aspirins.

"Actually, I think 'hung-over' is the right word." Blaine said, crossing his arms over his chest and quirking an eyebrow at the boy.

"I know, I know." Adam said, raising his hands above his head. "I'm grounded."

"That's correct." Kurt said, giving Adam a cold smile.

"Well, I think this headache is enough punishment." Adam said, emptying his glass in one gulp. He growled and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. "I don't even remember what I did last night at the party..."

"Well, if you're anything like your dad, you probably kissed another boy, danced like an idiot around the room and tried to take off your underwear while still wearing your pants." Kurt said, handing the boy a box of aspirins, which he took gratefully.

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed, looking offended.

"You know it's true." Kurt said, and Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait a minute!" Elizabeth said, jumping off the counter. "What do you mean you know?"

"Well, as your brother said, it is kinda obvious." Blaine said with a shrug.

"And we all see the way you look at Sam." Kurt said, smiling knowingly at her. Elizabeth blushed to the tip of her ears.

"It's not like that!" she claimed. "Sam and I are just friends."

"Yeah, right." Adam said, smirking. "You two should get married already."

Elizabeth shot him a glare that could have reached his very soul, and the boy took a step back, holding up his hands.

"Whoa, scary Lizzie…" he said, making Kurt and Blaine laugh.

Elizabeth bit her lip, feeling silly for getting so nervous before. Kurt smiled warmly at his daughter and put his arms around her, hugging her gently.

"I think the most important thing here is that you know that your family will always accept you and love you, no matter what." he said, caressing her hair.

"Thanks, papa." Elizabeth said, closing her eyes and smiling, reveling in the familiar warmth her father exuded.

"Yeah," Blaine said when Kurt returned to the counter to keep chopping vegetables. "It's not like we'll be mad at you for being gay."

"Well, that wouldn't make a lot sense." Elizabeth said, laughing.

While the four of them prepared lunch together – Adam occasionally complaining about his headache, and gagging when Blaine added a strong-smelling spice to the sauce he was making – Elizabeth couldn't wipe the grin off her face. She knew she would always have a home waiting for her, a place where she would be loved, accepted and supported, no matter what. The girl thanked the universe for giving her the best family ever.

Suddenly, Adam snorted, earning questioning looks from his parents and his sister.

"We're the gayest family of all times." he said.

"Yeah, maybe we should disown you for being straight." Blaine joked, and the four of them laughed.

"If that means I won't have to serve as a human mannequin for papa's clothes anymore, then I'm fine with it." Adam said.

Glaring at his son, Kurt dropped a metallic bowl, obviously on purpose. The bowl fell to the floor, making a loud clattering noise. Adam grunted and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples and looking absolutely miserable.

"Oh, sorry, sweetheart." Kurt said, picking up the bowl with an overly sweet smile on his lips. "Does your head hurt?"

"You suck." Adam mumbled, climbing the stairs to return to his silent, dark room.

Elizabeth laughed. Yes, definitely the best family ever.


	5. Grandparents

**Hello :D This one-shot is based on a prompt by my awesome friend **afterahurricanecomesarainbow**!**** Lizzie and Sam tell Kurt and Blaine that they're going to be grandparents :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You tell them." Elizabeth said, nudging her wife.<p>

"No, you tell them!" Sam said, shaking her head.

"Come on, Sam, you should do it!" Elizabeth insisted.

"No, Lizzie, you should do it!"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a confused look. Sam and Elizabeth had arrived at their house, claiming that they had big news for them. But when Kurt asked what, they had started to argue about who should tell them.

"Girls!" Blaine said, interrupting their argument. Sam and Elizabeth looked at him. "Why don't you both tell us?"

Both women smiled brightly. Elizabeth took Sam's hand, and they exchanged a loving look before turning to look at Kurt and Blaine.

"You're going to be grandparents!" they said at the same time, grinning brightly at them.

There was a moment of silence, during which Kurt and Blaine stared at them with unblinking eyes and matching expressions of surprise and delight. Finally, both of them stood up from the sofa, shouting and grinning like idiots. Kurt fanned himself with his hands, laughing loudly, while Blaine jumped up and down, grinning from ear to ear. Sam and Elizabeth burst out laughing at their reactions.

"Dad, papa, calm down!" Elizabeth said, and she and Sam stood up.

Suddenly, the girls found themselves surrounded by Kurt and Blaine's arms. Sam and Elizabeth hugged them back, laughing with them. When they broke free from the hug, Elizabeth could see Kurt's eyes glistening with tears.

"Aw, papa, don't cry!" Elizabeth said, reaching out to wipe a tear from Kurt's cheek.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Kurt said, hugging the girls once again.

"Our baby is going to have a baby!" Blaine said, beaming at his husband, who laughed and kissed his cheek.

"It was about time!" Kurt said. He kneeled down in front of Sam and pressed his ear to her belly. She laughed and smiled sweetly at him.

The girls had been trying to get Sam pregnant for a few months. They had asked Adam to be the biological father, and he had accepted without hesitation. They had agreed to use artificial insemination, after deciding that doing it the natural way would've been weird ("Lizzie, I'm not going to have sex with your brother!"). Finally, after a visit to the doctor, they had learned that Sam was pregnant.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Blaine asked, rubbing her belly.

"About three weeks." Sam answered, a huge grin splitting up her face.

"We already told Sam's parents." Elizabeth said, sitting back down on the couch. "They freaked out."

"I bet they did!" Kurt couldn't erase the grin from his face, and neither could Blaine. They had been expecting to hear that they were having grandkids for so long…

"We still have to tell Adam and Barbra." Sam said, caressing her stomach.

"Well, I can't wait to see Rachel's reaction." Kurt said, eliciting a groan from Elizabeth, who imagined how her overly cheerful and dramatic aunt would react.

"And I bet Finn is gonna want to know how Lizzie got Sam pregnant." Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded his head, and Sam and Elizabeth just laughed.

Suddenly, Kurt jumped up and clasped his hands together with a big, bright smile. Blaine, Sam and Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes, surprised.

"Kurt, what…?" Blaine asked, but his husband interrupted him.

"I have to plan the baby shower!" Kurt said. He looked at the girls, who recoiled a little at his I-am-so-happy-that-I-look-like-a-lunatic smile. "So, is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"We… we don't know yet." Sam answered, throwing an amused look at her wife.

"And we are going to wait until the baby is born." Elizabeth said. "We want it to be a surprise."

"Um, I guess the main color of the shower will have to be white…" Kurt said, biting his lip. "Or, do you prefer yellow?" he asked, looking at the girls.

Sam and Blaine exchanged glances and laughed quietly at Elizabeth's baffled expression.

"Papa, we still have like nine months until…" Elizabeth started, but her father interrupted her.

"Honey, I started to plan yours and your brother's baby shower before you were even conceived."

Elizabeth barely had time to shot Kurt a shocked look before he left the room, mumbling to himself and biting his lip.

"Okay, please tell me that you're going to be the normal grandpa." Elizabeth said, looking at Blaine.

"You're right. I'm gonna be a grandpa!" Blaine said, smiling like a five year old who had received a new toy. He stood up and left the living room, practically skipping. "Kurt! We're gonna be grandparents!"

"I know!" Kurt exclaimed from the other room. "I can start making baby clothes again!"

"Oh, my God, they're demented." Elizabeth mumbled, covering her eyes with one hand.

"That was quite funny, actually." Sam said, laughing.

"You are aware that they are going to spoil this kid rotten, right?" Elizabeth asked, looking at her wife with raised eyebrows.

"Isn't that what grandparents do?"

"You have a point."

Elizabeth smiled softly and deposited a soft kiss in Sam's cheek before tenderly placing both hands in her belly. Sam placed her hands on top of Elizabeth's, and they both closed their eyes, just enjoying the moment.

A moment that was suddenly ruined by Kurt's voice, coming from the doorway.

"Gils, when is your next obstetrician appointment?" he asked.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and looked at him disbelievingly.

"Please, don't tell me that you wanna come." she pleaded.

"Of course we want to come!" Blaine said, appearing behind Kurt.

"It's our duty as grandparents!" Kurt said.

Elizabeth growled and covered her face with her hands.

"God, this is going to be a long pregnancy…" she muttered.


	6. The Busy Life of Two Performers In Love

**Hey! :3 So, an anonymous user left me a review saying that I should write about other couples, so I wrote this one-shot :D It's based on a prompt by **LunaGleek14**, and it's about Barbra and Adam's adult life :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The loud beeping noises of the alarm clock pulled them from their sleep, and both of them groaned before Adam reached out to turn it off.<p>

"Good morning." he mumbled, putting his arms around Barbra and holding her against his chest.

"Morning." Barbra said, voice thick with sleep. She screwed her eyes shut against the light and yawned into her boyfriend's shirt. Adam caressed her hair, and she smiled, purring like a cat. Barbra settled in Adam's arms, and her lips curled up in a smile at the familiar smell of his cologne. "Can we stay like this forever?" she asked, looking pleadingly at him.

"I wish we could, but we both have to go to work." Adam said.

Barbra groaned, reluctantly pulling away from her boyfriend's warm embrace. She stretched out, reaching her arms over her head and arching her back. Adam rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Barbra announced, walking down the hallway towards the bathroom. Adam watched her disappear into the bathroom, dressed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt that barely reached the middle of her thigh. The boy smirked before standing up and walking towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

Their apartment was small, but, with a little help from Kurt, they had turned it into a warm, cozy place that they could call "home". Barbra and Adam had moved in together right after Barbra graduated from high school, almost three years ago. Sam and Elizabeth lived a few blocks away, and they often visited them.

When Barbra walked into the kitchen after her shower, she was greeted by the pleasant smell of coffee. Adam was leaning against the countertop with a mug of coffee in his hand, still wearing his boxers and t-shirt.

"Your hair looks really sexy, you know." Barbra said, pouring some coffee in a pink striped mug.

Adam raised his eyebrows and pointed at his tousled curls.

"It looks like a bird nest." he said.

Barbra laughed and shook her head. Adam placed his empty mug in the sink and kissed her on the cheek before dragging his feet lazily towards the bathroom.

Barbra was finishing dressing when Adam emerged from the bathroom, clean shaved and completely dressed, his dark curls tamed with a large amount of gel.

"Aw, I hate it when you gel your hair!" Barbra said, pouting.

"But it looked awful!" Adam said. "Besides, I want to make a good impression."

Barbra nodded. Adam had an audition for a big role in a Broadway show that day. Even if he wasn't showing it, Barbra knew that he was nervous.

"Let's go, shall we?" she said. "My mom will kill me if I'm late."

* * *

><p>"Stop!" Rachel exclaimed, and the performers on the stage froze. "It's all wrong!"<p>

Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, and Barbra huffed, scowling. It was like the thousandth time her mother interrupted the rehearsal.

"What is wrong, mother?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Everything!" Rachel exclaimed. "You need to put more emotion into it! It's a very emotional scene!"

"Rachel, we're playing the part where your parents told you that they couldn't afford cello lessons for you!" Kurt said.

"It was a devastating moment for me!" Rachel said, bringing her hands to her chest. "My dream of playing cello was crushed!"

"Oh, my God…" Kurt muttered, massaging his temples. Barbra growled and covered her eyes with her hand.

"Just… Take five!" Rachel said. She stomped out of the auditorium, muttering under her breath.

"Ugh." Barbra sat down in one of the theater seats and closed her eyes. "Why did I agree to work with my mother?" she asked when Kurt sat next to her.

"I don't know what we were thinking." Kurt said. "Working in a play about Rachel Berry's life, written and directed by herself?" he shook his head. "I'm about to become a murderer."

"And _I _am the one who plays her." Barbra said. Kurt nodded, smiling sympathetically at his niece.

"I wouldn't like to be you right now."

Barbra growled once again, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. It was going to be a long, long day…

Adam stopped in front of the door, a huge smile plastered on his face. His curls had broken free from their gel prison, mainly because of his nervous habit of running his fingers trough his hair. His hair was already a mess when he arrived to the audition. But it didn't matter, because he had been amazing, and they seemed to like him a lot.

He breathed slowly in order to calm down, and opened the door. He stepped inside the apartment, still grinning like an idiot.

"Barbra?" he said. "Are you home?"

"I'm here." Barbra said.

Adam looked around. Finally, he saw her, lying on the couch, and looking completely exhausted. He kneeled down next to her, smiling gently.

"Hey." he said, caressing her cheek with his knuckles.

"Hey." she smiled tiredly at him before catching his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked. "You look tired."

"Ugh, my mom _killed _us today. She was extra bitchy today."

"Do you want to go to sleep? I'm kinda tired too."

Barbra smiled and nodded before standing up.

"Yeah, let's go."

Adam followed her to the bedroom, a bright smile still gracing his features.

"So, how did your audition went?" Barbra asked, once they were settled in the bed.

"It was great!" Adam said excitedly. "They were so nice to me! I think they liked me. No, they definitely liked me! I mean, the song I chose is the best one in my repertoire, and I sound awesome when I sing it, don't you think?"

Barbra didn't answer. Adam frowned.

"Barbra?" he said. A soft snore reached his ears, and Adam smiled. He would tell her about his audition the next day, he decided as he hugged his sleeping girlfriend.

* * *

><p>The phone began to ring, the sound echoing around the apartment.<p>

"Baby, can you answer the phone, please?" Barbra asked without looking up from the script Rachel had given her the day before.

"Sure." Adam said, standing up from the couch.

While Adam talked on the phone, Barbra kept reading her script. She frowned at a particularly ridiculous line. There was no way in hell she was going to say that in front of an audience.

"Really?" Adam's voice came from the kitchen. "Yes! Yes! Thank you so much!"

Barbra looked up when her boyfriend came back, wearing an impossibly wide smile on his face.

"I got the role!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, my God!" Barbra shouted. She jumped from the couch and into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Adam, that's great!"

"I know!" Adam laughed loudly and kissed her passionately. Barbra smiled against his lips before kissing him back

"Congratulations." she said when they broke apart. "You really deserve it."

Adam hugged her again, and Barbra closed her eyes, reveling in the warmth he exuded.

"I'm going to call my parents!" Adam said, breaking free from the hug and running into the kitchen.

Barbra laughed and sat down on the couch again. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Damn, she was really tired… Barbra lay down on the couch and closed her eyes, listening to Adam's excited voice coming from the kitchen. She chuckled softly. He really deserved it.

* * *

><p>"Barbra. Baby, wake up."<p>

Barbra slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Adam kneeling down in front of the couch, smiling tenderly at her.

"I fell asleep, didn't I?" Barbra asked.

Adam nodded. He stood up and scooped Barbra in his arms. She squealed and put his arms around his neck. Adam carried her towards the bedroom, while both of them giggled like little kids. He stopped in front of the bed and deposited her carefully on the mattress. Barbra grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him on top of her, crashing their lips together. Adam put his arms around her slender body and rolled them over so she was on top of him.

"So…" Adam said, breaking the kiss and smirking seductively. "Are you still tired?"

"It depends…" Barbra said, biting her lip. They both smiled and kissed again.


End file.
